Los mensajes de Whatsapp entre Todoroki y Bakugo
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: "Shoto" Ver ese nombre en la pantalla hizo que una boba sonrisita se depositase en su cara. El mensaje era corto pero suficiente como para crearle esa especie de entusiasmo momentáneo. Todoroki x Bakugo / Lemon


_9:01 Capullo, ¿estás? _

_9:03 Al menos no me has bloqueado…_

_9:15 Leeme ¡hostia!_

_9:30 …_

_9:47 ¿Vas a seguir cabreado?_

Había pasado ya casi una hora desde su primer mensaje de texto a Todoroki y el chico bi color no parecía tener ninguna intención de contestarle. Decir que Bakugo estaba mosqueado sería poco, estaba al rojo vivo. Todoroki le había estado evitando desde hacía un día y medio y eso para él era un suplicio que le costaba ignorar. Aunque por supuesto no era algo que iba a admitir.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Habían tenido sus peleas y discusiones habituales pero nada en concreto que Bakugo recordase para que Todoroki actuase de esa manera tan pasota. Pero Dios, se iba a volver loco como siguiese por ese camino. No quería replanteárselo frente a los demás, pero Todoroki le molaba, mucho. Y teniendo en cuenta lo orgullos que era, que él mismo hubiese llegado a esa conclusión era porque definitivamente le había llegado hondo.

Dejo el móvil apartado a un lado, porque lo miraba a cada instante y eso no iba a ser bueno para sus nervios. Le provocaba mogollón de estrés no tener el control de la situación. Dejar a su mente libre, imaginando una y mil hipótesis posibles acabaría por darle un infarto.

¿Y si ya se había cansado? Tampoco es que fueses súper íntimos, pero algún que otro roce habían tenido. ¿Y si ahora le gustaba más otro? ¡No, qué va! ¡Para nada! ¿Cómo iba a gustarle otro con lo bueno que él estaba? En plena forma y bien potente. ¡Ni de coña, no iba a pensar en eso! Pero quizás… ¿Midoriya? ¡No! ¡Con ese nerd si que no! Solo de pensarlo le empezaba a hervir la sangre a lo bestia. ¿Podía ser que simplemente hubiese estado más ocupado de lo habitual? ¿Posiblemente tan agotado como para no poder ni contestar a un mensaje?

Bakugo paso una de sus manos por su pelo y lo revolvió furioso.

—¡Mierda! ¡Me cago en la puta! —se odiaba a si mismo por tener esa clase de pensamientos que lo único que le provocaban era aumentar su mala hostia.

Tenían varios días de vacaciones y era una buena noticia en apariencia si no fuese por ese pequeño detalle; eso hacía que tuviese demasiado tiempo libre para pensar.

Tuvo el impulso de volver a enviarle un mensaje a Todoroki pero desecho la idea y decidió salir a correr para despejar su mente.

El día se torno especialmente largo para Bakugo, que lo dedico casi íntegramente a hacer ejercicio, parar para comer y volver a ejercitarse. Al menos de ese modo parecía que aliviaba un poco su mosqueo.

Y así fueron pasando las horas hasta que se hicieron las ocho de la tarde. Empezaba ya a anochecer y Bakugo aun vagabundeaba por las calles, empapado en sudor y con una pinta que si alguien se cruzaba con él prefería cambiase de acera.

Cogió su móvil de su bolsillo y comprobó frutado que efectivamente Todoroki ya había leído sus anteriores mensajes sin contestarle apenas un emoji.

_¡Maldito hijo de puta!_

Le iba a cantar las cuarenta, sí o sí ese desgraciado iba a prestarle atención, o acabaría enviándole una bomba.

_20:06 No tienes tiempo ni para contestarme..._

_20:08 Pues te voy a mandar a tomar por culo y seré yo quien te bloquee._

En esos últimos mensajes había sonado tan desesperado, y eso le hacía sentirse impotente. No quería verse como el niñato que va detrás de nadie. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer sino? Había pensado en llamarle ¿pero qué le diría? Si ni se interesaba en contestarle mucho menos iba a coger su llamada.

Se quedó un buen rato pululando por el móvil por si a Todoroki le daba la vena y se dignaba a mostrar señales de vida pero nada.

Se hicieron las nueve pasadas y finalmente y ya con hambre y el cuerpo adolorido Bakugo decidió irse hacía su casa. Después de unos cinco minutos caminado una notificación de móvil sonó y todo su cuerpo se agitó instantáneamente. Lo sacó como una bala y se dispuso a ver de quien era el mensaje.

"Shoto"

Ver ese nombre en la pantalla hizo que una boba sonrisita se depositase en su cara. El mensaje era corto pero suficiente como para crearle esa especie de entusiasmo momentáneo.

_21:26 ¿Estás en casa? _

¿De qué iba? Se había pasado ignorandole como un cobarde y ahora de repente aparecía y le preguntaba sin más. ¡Ah no! ¡De Bakugo Katsuki no se reía nadie!

_21:27 ¿Y a ti que te importa?_

_21:27 Anda y sigue con tu rollito y a mi déjame en paz. _

Bakugo quiso mostrarse borde y ofendido y aunque sabía que esa clase de jugadas no funcionaban bien con Todoroki, iba a hacerlo de todas maneras.

Volvió a formarse una pausa en los mensajes y Bakugo siguió andando esta vez con el móvil en la mano atento a si volvía a contestarle. No fue así en los próximos diez minutos y Bakugo ya hasta la coronilla quiso finiquitar el asunto.

_21:39 Puto maricón. _

_21:39 No vuelvas a hablarme. _

Así tenia que ser, si no le respetaba, no iba a seguir rogando o mendigandole nada.

_¡Qué le den!_

Cruzo varias calles y cuando ya quedaban unos metros para llegar a su casa divisó una silueta que le resulto demasiado familiar.

¿Todoroki? ¡Sí, por supuesto! Ese cabello era inconfundible…

—¡Oye, tú!

El otro chico se giro y por primera vez en días sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, aunque la apariencia de Todoroki era totalmente diferente. Tenía la cara con algún que otro rasguño, como si un gato le hubiese arañado y tenía un gran moratón en el cuello. Bakugo camino hacía él y se fijo con más detenimiento en las marcas.

-—¡¿Qué mierda te ha pasado?! —pregunto entre preocupado y chocado.

—Tuve un pequeño percance —se limitó a decir.

—¿Por eso llevas pasando de mi todo este tiempo? —quedaba en evidencia pero poco le importaba ya que era mayor su cabreo y no iba a dejar pasar ni un segundo antes de reprocharle su actitud.

—No quería que tuvieses que verme con este aspecto ¿vale? —termino diciendo al ver que cualquier excusa no iba a sonar convincente para Bakugo y tampoco pretendía mentirle —. El otro día hubo un robo, por suerte o por desgracia tuve que estar ahí para presenciarlo y por supuesto no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Todo lo demás ya te lo puedes imaginar.

—Sí, ya veo. Te dieron una buena paliza y te dejó hecho un cromo —se burlo enrabiado aún —. Me hubiese gustado verte hacer el ridículo.

—No esperaba que te lo tomases a buenas —dijo tranquilamente un Todoroki que ya sabía de sobras como era Bakugo —. He tenido bronca con mi padre y entre esto y lo otro...Simplemente no quería resultar pesado.

—¿Pesado? —el rubio le miro con una mueca de incredulidad. Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a pasarle por el lado, para seguir su camino hacía su casa —. Venga, hasta nunca.

Todoroki suspiro. Ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias y aunque de alguna manera no le sorprendía, tampoco pensó que iba a ser como para que se lo tomase tan a pecho.

—Kat… —el aludido ni se inmuto cuando escucho la voz de Todoroki y este volvió a hablarle con más fuerza —. ¡Katsuki!

Demonios, ese estúpido… ¿En serio? ¿Iba a comportarse de esa manera tan infantil? Aunque en cierto modo se lo merecía, porque él mismo se lo había buscado. Eso fue lo que pensó Todoroki.

Por supuesto no iba a contestarle así que Todoroki fue corriendo hacia él y le paro en seco cogiéndole del brazo.

—No te pongas así —ahora definitivamente sabía que no había sido buena idea estar en su mundo y apartar a Bakugo —. Lo siento, de verdad.

—¿Que sientes qué?

—Siento no haberte hecho caso —lo dijo contundente y sin dudar.

Bakugo supo que no lo decía por decir y aunque eso no menguo su enfado, sí hizo que por una vez quisiese prestarle atención.

Todoroki sacó su móvil de uno de sus bolsillos y abriendo la conversación leyó los últimos mensajes que le había enviado Bakugo. Una pequeña sonrisa se instauro en su cara y Bakugo le miro sin entender.

El sonido en el teléfono de Bakugo no se hizo de esperar e instintivamente Bakugo le echo un vistazo y leyó lo que le había enviado su compañero, quedándose mudo de repente.

_21:46 A este maricón le encantas. _

Se quedo petrificado mirando atontado hacia la pantalla como si aquello que le había escrito no tuviese sentido o estuviese en otro idioma. Todoroki al ver su reacción siguió escribiendo.

_21:47 Le flipas._

_21:47 Le vuelves loco. _

_21:47 Quiere estar contigo. _

Todoroki alzo la vista hacia Bakugo y este después de un par de segundos volvió a hablar.

—¿La paliza que te dieron te ha trastocado la cabeza? —no se lo creía y mucho menos pensaba que lo dijese en serio y se planteaba que fuese algún juego de Todoroki.

—No al punto para no saber lo que digo.

—Ese golpe en el cuello no tiene buena pinta —dijo finalmente Bakugo después de un breve silencio—. ¿Fuiste a que te revisasen?

Por mucho orgullo que tuviese, y por muy desgraciado que llegase a ser, no era de piedra y le preocupaba lo que pudiese llegarle a pasar a Todoroki.

—Sí, pero es cuestión de tiempo. Lo más grave me lo curaron. Fue una imprudencia de mi parte meterme en eso sin saber la fuerza del contrario y sin tener ningún tipo de apoyo. Pero no me arrepiento para nada.

Bakugo asintió levemente.

—¿Vienes? —le indicó con la mano que le siguiese ya que a pocos metros estaba su casa.

El chico de cabello bi color ni se lo pensó y ambos recorrieron en silencio el pequeño tramo que les separaba de la entrada principal. Bakugo saco una llave y abrió la puerta seguidamente. Entraron y después de cerrar Bakugo abrió las luces.

—¿Y tus padres? —preguntó Todoroki.

—Ni idea, ya vendrán —encima de la mesita de la entrada pudo divisar una nota y se fue hacia ella.

"_Te he dejado la cena lista en el congelador, solo tienes que calentarla. Portate bien y no olvides lavarte los dientes y ordenar tu habitación."_

—¿Por qué me deja una estúpida nota? Podría haberme avisado por el móvil. Tsk…

—Oye, sobre lo de antes…

—¿Hmm? —Bakugo estrujo la nota entre sus manos y volvió a fijarse en Todoroki.

—En realidad se me ha hecho eterno el no verte o hablarte —soltó de repente como si aquello le estuviese quemando por dentro y necesitase que saliese de una vez por todas —. Por eso me has pillado cerca de tu casa, estaba por ir a verte. O eso pretendía, al final si no llega a ser porque nos hemos encontrado no sé si lo hubiese hecho.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya suponía que estarías de mal humor. Me asustaba un poco tu reacción —comento sincerándose al máximo.

Todoroki solía contradecirse en ese aspecto, había veces que era tan sincero que hasta daba miedo y otras inseguro en cuanto a Bakugo que se veía incapaz de desenvolverse como debía. Y quizás la culpa de eso la tuviese el propio Bakugo, que por su carácter temperamental, con el que nunca sabías por donde te iba a salir, podías llegar a volverte caótico.

—¿Tú? ¿Asustado? ¡No me hagas reír!

—¿Suena tonto?

—Suena a retraso mental —le rectificó Bakugo con su peculiar vocabulario —. Pero es propio de ti.

—Tenía muchas ganas de verte —dijo bajando su tono habitual a uno más ronco y pausado. Fijo sus ojos hacia los rubí del contrario—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Todoroki sin esperar a una contestación se fue hacia el rubio y lo arrincono hacia una de las paredes de la entrada. El rubio no opuso resistencia.

—A mi daba igual verte o no. Por mi como si te mueres —era muy ingenuo pensar que iba a colar algo como eso, cuando había actuado de una manera totalmente contraria. Aun así le costaba horrores reconocer y sobretodo pronunciar, algo que fuese a hacerle sentir vulnerable.

—¿De verdad? —el espacio entre ellos cada vez se hacía menor y Todoroki termino de romperlo cuando lo presionó de tal manera que sus torsos colapsaron —. Y si me muriese...¿qué harías?...

—Lo mismo de siempre.

—No te creo —murmuro avanzando despacio hacia la cara de Bakugo —. Si me has enviado tantos mensajes es porque te preocupabas —se quedo quieto sin llegar a rozar su boca pero pocos centímetros le faltaban —. ¿Te preocupas por mi?…

El desespero era tan grande para Bakugo que apenas pudo aguantar unos segundos antes de reaccionar a lo loco.

—Joder sí —contestó casi refunfuñando y seguidamente cazo la boca de Todoroki de manera pasional, como solía hacerlo las pocas veces que habían tenido oportunidad de besarse. No recordaba cuantas pero eran pocas a su parecer, demasiado pocas, como mucho siete.

Todoroki le siguió, disfrutando del contacto. Puso una de sus manos en el cuello de Bakugo para poder manejar mejor la situación. El beso termino húmedo y dejando a ambos respirando agitados.

—Me pones —confeso directo Bakugo.

No había necesidad de esconderlo y aparte era evidente, con solo un beso del bastardo, como solía llamarlo, se había empalmado. Y sí, estaba en la edad, podía ser lo más normal del mundo pero no lo era. Él no consideraba normal ponerse de ese modo tan salvaje con su sola presencia y mucho menos ponerse cachondo a ese extremo por un corto morreo. Sin duda era el poder que tenía su compañero sobre él. Y le era imposible ignorarlo.

—¿Mucho? —indagó pretendiendo que Bakugo, el indomable y el que siempre rehuía de expresar como se sentía llegase al punto de no retorno —. ¿Piensas en mi cuando te tocas?

Bakugo le miro sorprendido ante aquella pregunta.

¿Qué demonios estaba preguntando?

Todoroki no dejo que lo meditase mucho ya que al ver que no contestaba ni actuaba volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Vamos...No te cortes ahora. Solo dilo —le pidió sin distanciarse —. ¿Piensas en mi de manera sexual?

Bakugo suspiro y afirmo con la cabeza. Y Todoroki se conformo con aquella respuesta agradeciéndole seguidamente con un pico en la boca.

—¿Lo de los últimos mensajes iba en serio? —quiso saber Bakugo aún indeciso, quería estar seguro, cerciorarse del todo que aquello no era solo un juego o un pasatiempo que tuviese que acabar después de todo.

—No bromearía con algo así. Quiero estar contigo. La pregunta es….¿quieres tú lo mismo?

—No tengo ni puta idea de lo que quiero —contesto un tanto brusco, porque le molestaba tener que enfrentarse a ese tipo de situaciones comprometidas, que tuvieran que ver con sentimientos de por medio. Le resultaban complicadas al máximo.

—Quizás yo pueda hacer que te quede más claro…. —se limitó a decir volviendo a besar su boca, esta vez de una manera más pausada pero no por ello menos intensa —. Si no me paras ahora te seguiré besando y tocando hasta que me de la gana….

Bakugo callo, formándose un silencio que solo era opacado por el sonido de sus besos y algún que otro empujón contra la pared a raíz de la situación. Parecía que ambos querían dominar al mismo tiempo y ninguno se daba por vencido en esa pelea. Todoroki rápido se deshizo de su camiseta y le quito la de Bakugo tirándola por el suelo, al igual que había hecho con la suya. A Todoroki le encantaba admirar el pecho desnudo de su compañero, tal cual lo tenía, duro, estaba en forma, y se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura.

—Hay que reconocer que estás…. —dejo la frase a medias y se limitó a contemplarlo con devoción.

A Bakugo le pasaba exactamente la misma situación. Le gustaba y mucho lo atlético y en forma que estaba Todoroki, casi tanto como él, pero no a la altura, o esa era su conclusión, sin querer admitir que alguien le superaba.

Fue el rubio esta vez quien tomo el control y enroscó una de sus manos por entre el lacio cabello del contrario. Era muy suave y agradable al tacto, le hubiese gustado tenerlo entre sus manos y rozarlo por horas, pero la erección de entre sus piernas ya ni siquiera le permitía pensar con claridad. Pudo sentir de inmediato al pegarse de lleno contra el cuerpo de Todoroki que este también se había empalmado. Se froto contra él descaradamente y bajo su lengua hasta su cuello.

—Hubiese reventado a quien te hizo esto —comento lamiendo el moratón de Todoroki.

Este alzo un poco su cabeza para que el rubio tuviese vía libre. Le encantaba sentir su calidez, su saliva, su olor, su respiración que ya se había vuelto totalmente descontrolada. Un gruñido se escapo de su boca cuando Bakugo estrujando sus cabellos decidió darle un pequeño mordico en su piel, cerca de su nuez.

—No aguanto más —confeso Bakugo siendo consciente de sus propios límites. Tenía sus partes a tope, le bullía su sangre y sentía que iba a ser capaz de correrse sin ni siquiera haber tenido contacto alguno.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? ….

Quizás era más que obvio por la situación en la que estaban pero Todoroki prefirió preguntar y asegurarse al 100% que era lo que Bakugo deseaba. Porque de su parte era exactamente eso lo que quería.

—¿Tú qué crees capullo? —soltó sin pretender ser borde, pero a veces era como le salían las cosas. Y así era y no se cortaba en absoluto en su manera de hablar.

—Que sí… —Todoroki acaricio el brazo de su compañero —. Date la vuelta….

Bakugo se giró y se puso contra la pared dándole la espalda. Todoroki no perdió más el tiempo y simplemente se limitó a bajar el pantalón y los calzoncillos de Bakugo. La visión que quedo al descubierto fue mucho más de lo que Todoroki pudo soportar y tuvo que contenerse al máximo.

—Joder…. —Todoroki se mordió el labio y no pudo evitar quedarse un par de segundos embobado contemplando el precioso culo del rubio que ahora tenía a su merced.

—¿Qué coño pasa? —quiso saber Bakugo sin enterarse del tema.

—Nada —Todoroki tragó saliva un par de veces y separando un poco sus nalgas divisó su diminuta entrada —. No quiero que te duela —dijo convencido.

—Déjate de rodeos, tú solo hazlo y punto.

Y aunque las palabras de Bakugo eran determinantes y seguras Todoroki tenía claro que no iba a dañarle y mucho menos hacerle sentir mal, cuando de lo que se trataba era de que lo disfrutasen. Bajo sus ropas dejando su erección al aire y mojo la punta de su polla con un poco de su propia saliva.

—Uff ojalá pudiese decirte que te lo haré despacio y lento pero es que...Te veo y de lo único que tengo ganas es de...—se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

—¿Qué?

—De destrozarte…. — concluyo perplejo de su propia contestación.

Él no era así, él era un chico mayormente tranquilo, pero sin duda Bakugo era el detonante para que su lado más salvaje y brusco saliese.

Bakugo al escuchar aquello se estremeció y al mismo tiempo le excitó. Y no es que se considerase un masoquista ni nada por el estilo, pero solo de pensar en Todoroki follándoselo como un loco le hacía perder los papeles.

—Haz lo que te de la gana….

Todoroki cerró los ojos por un instante y seguidamente se centró en su faena. Se abrió paso en la entrada del otro metiendo dos de sus dedos para que después la intromisión no fuese tan forzada. El cuerpo de Bakugo los aceptó bien y por eso no espero mucho para empezar a moverlos. Se sentía increíblemente bien dentro de él. Era jodidamente caliente.

—Mierda…. —gruño el rubio —. No hagas eso...solo métemela.

—Si lo hago tan de golpe te va a doler.

—¡¿Y qué no te dicho que me la suda?! ¡Fóllate mi culo de una maldita vez!

No se lo esperaba, Todoroki no se esperaba esa contestación, por supuesto que no. Bakugo había alzado la voz y lo había dicho de tal manera que un silencio sepulcral fue lo siguiente que se produjo.

¿Sería por el calentón extremo? ¿O por qué a Bakugo realmente le gustaba duro?

No quiso indagar en ello y tampoco quiso disgustar al rubio y él mismo tampoco estaba en proposición de andarse mucho por las ramas, ya que su cuerpo también le pedía a gritos acción.

Depositó un beso en la espalda de Bakugo y seguidamente después de sacar sus dedos permitió que esta vez quien penetrase ese agujero fuese su polla. Y fue indescriptible. Un millón de veces mejor de lo que hubiese podido imaginar.

Bakugo gruño fuerte al sentir como algo extraño se abría paso introduciéndose cada vez más hondo. Pero pronto callo y simplemente empezó a respirar hondo por la boca.

—Lo siento… —dijo Todoroki empezando un vaivén algo lento y tortuoso que al poco rato se puso frenético.

—Ahh...hhah…

—Si quieres que pare dímelo…. —pronunció con voz ronca e ida.

Aquello era una locura. Los gemidos de Bakugo, la estrechez de su agujero, el ritmo que iba cogiendo a medida que le embestía y el calor de su roce….

No, por supuesto que no iba a parar, pero pensó que ofrecerle palabras de alivio le haría ponerse menos tenso.

—¿Te gusta?

Bakugo no contestó directamente pero la melodía que salía de su boca era más que suficiente para dar una respuesta. Todoroki siguió embistiéndole, y esta vez con una de sus manos cogió el miembro de Bakugo y lo masturbo enviándole al rubio punzadas de puro placer. Sus piernas flaquearon pero Todoroki se encargó de mantenerlo firme.

—Me encantas…. —declaro Todoroki a poco de correrse.

Sentía que en cualquier momento su lefa saldría disparada como un balazo, pero de algún modo se aguantaba porque quería alargarlo al máximo. No todos los días tendría la oportunidad de tener a un Bakugo tan sumiso y verdaderamente cachondo como ahora. ¿O quizás sí? Pero lo cierto era que ahora sí lo tenía y deseó que no se terminase.

Todoroki aumento de repente el ritmo. Ambos, el de él chocando contra el culo de Bakugo y el de su mano que frotaba la polla contraria, al mismo tiempo. Se pegó al máximo al cuerpo del rubio y la cara de este ya estaba rozando la fría pared.

—Bastardo….no hagas….ahhhh esoo…...aaahhh…

—Solo un poco más, aguantalo….. —murmuro Todoroki entre algún que otro jadeo que salía de su boca —. Ya voy a correrme…. ¿Me corro dentro? … —pregunto finalmente dándose cuenta que era demasiado tarde y su polla estaba chispeando anunciando lo inevitable.

Su corrida empezó a salir furiosa, caliente, espesa, impregnando cada pared del interior de Bakugo y este pudo notarlo con claridad. La sustancia tibia se derramo al exterior cuando preocupado Todoroki se apresuró en sacar su polla de dentro.

—¡Qué idiota! ¡Debí haberlo predecido! —se culpo a si mismo enfadado que no haberse anticipado —. ¿Estás bien? Debí haberte preguntado antes.

Bakugo se giro despacio. Y Todoroki consciente de que no había estado del todo fino y se había precipitado dejando a Bakugo a medias, no dudo en agacharse para seguidamente tomar la erección de su compañero y metersela en la boca.

Bakugo al segundo jadeo sonoramente y tuvo que apretar sus dientes. Si lo anterior había sido indescriptible, lo de ahora iba en la misma línea. Parte de la saliva de la boca de Todoroki ahora estaba mojando su polla. Eso le excitaba de sobremanera.

Y no es que Todoroki supiese como hacerlo, simplemente se dejo llevar, intentando imaginar como le hubiese gustado a él que se lo hicieran.

No llego al minuto y tal y como lo había hecho Todoroki antes, Bakugo desparramo su semen en un estallido.

—Hgn ahhh…..ahhha…..

Mancho los labios del chico bicolor y algo se coló en su boca. Bakugo no pudo evitar pensar en lo tremendamente guarro que había sido todo aquello y al mismo tiempo fabuloso. Si Todoroki era un crack como héroe, también podía afirmar que lo era en el sexo, ya que lo había llevado al puto cielo.

Todoroki se levantó.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a limpiar, los dos….

Bakugo asintió.

**· · · **

Al cabo de unos quince minutos y ya después de que ambos se hubiesen aseado debidamente, subieron a la habitación.

Acababan de tener sexo, la primera vez, y aquello que hubiese podido ser algo que los uniese más, había desembocado en un silencio incómodo. Y casi como si les costase volver a mirarse a los ojos. Todoroki se había sentado encima de la cama de Bakugo y el rubio parecía ocupado en buscar algo de ropa en su armario. Todoroki entre preocupado y nervioso de que ahora la situación volviese a ponerse arisca por parte del rubio o decidiese echarle a un lado eligió actuar.

Cogió su móvil de uno de sus bolsillos. Un sonido procedente del teléfono de Bakugo no tardo en aparecer.

_22:59 ¿Me dejarías abrazarte?_

Bakugo leyó el mensaje y sus ojos buscaron los de Todoroki. Se quedo en silencio un par de segundos. Todoroki escribió otro mensaje.

_22:59 ¿Quieres que me vaya a casa?_

—No —contesto rápidamente Bakugo.

—¿No a lo primero o a lo segundo? —inquirió.

Todoroki se impacientó al observarle pasivo. No contestó a su pregunta y mucho menos hizo ademán de actuar. Todoroki se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

—Si quieres que nos veamos mañana solo tienes que enviarme un mensaje.

—¡Espera coño! —se fue directo hacia él y de un movimiento repentino enredo sus brazos por entre su cuello.

Todoroki le correspondió.

—Ya sabes lo que siento por ti —le confirmo Todoroki cuando volvieron a separarse.

—¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

Se habían quedado a escasa distancia el uno del otro. Y Todoroki aprovecho varios segundos para perderse en la mirada afilada del rubio. Este al ver que el otro no contestaba volvió a hablar.

—¡Habla de una vez!

—Que la última palabra la tienes tú.

—Tch….

—Me voy ¿Vale?

Hubiese deseado quedarse toda la noche con Bakugo, pero sabía que no debía y mucho menos después de todo lo que había pasado. Le daba la sensación de que para el rubio habían sido demasiadas emociones en un mismo día y que si le presionaba de alguna manera no iba a ser nada bueno.

—Adiós.

Abrió la puerta y Bakugo se quedo un buen rato inmóvil mientras Todoroki salió de su habitación y de su casa para dirigirse hacía la suya. Bakugo se maldijo interiormente porque como de costumbre no era capaz de opacar del todo su orgullo y había dejado que se fuese, cuando para nada era lo que deseaba.

**· · · **

A la mañana siguiente cuando Todoroki miró su móvil vio que Bakugo no le había escrito nada, ni siquiera la noche anterior.

¿Sería que se había vuelto a ofuscar? En realidad no había motivo pero con Bakugo se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Esta vez no iba a dejar que volviese a pasar el mismo error y fue él mismo quien se permitió el lujo de escribirle primero sin dudar. No dejaría que volviesen a distanciarse.

_7:06 Buenos días. _

Ahora solo iba a dejar que el otro contestase y listo. Se fue a desayunar y a empezar su rutina diaria de entrenamiento.

Bakugo esa mañana se despertó tarde y no vio el mensaje hasta casi el mediodía.

_11:47 Hola. _

Enseguida que Todoroki escucho el sonido de su móvil se fue directo a contestar.

_11:47 ¿Cómo estás?_

_11:48 Cansado. _

La contestación de Bakugo no se hizo de rogar y fue sincero. Realmente lo estaba y no solo físicamente, como si lo del día anterior le estuviese pasando factura.

_11:48 ¿Pero bien?_

_11:48 Sí, bien. _

Bakugo contestó y dejo su teléfono a un lado de la cama antes de ir a darse una ducha.

_11:48 ¿Te apetece que nos veamos por la tarde? _

Cuando termino de ducharse y vio el mensaje se quedo pensativo.

¿Iría? Realmente no habían aclarado la situación y parecía que estaba todo como al principio, solo con el añadido de que habían follado.

_12:09 __¿Cuándo?_

Se llevó el móvil con él hasta la cocina y Todoroki al poco volvió a contestarle.

_12:11 A las 3 , enfrente del edificio abandonado que tú ya sabes. _

Y sí, por supuesto que lo sabía, Era el lugar por excelencia donde iban a morrearse. Ese lugar que les daba la privacidad que necesitaban en momentos de desesperación, donde solo importaba sentirse o estar un rato a solas. Se podía decir que era su rincón de citas.

_12:11 Allí estaré. _

En algún momento tendría que enfrentarlo y cuanto antes mejor, pero eso no quitaba que en el fondo se sintiese nervioso por lo que iba a pasar.

Las horas pasaron lentas para un Bakugo que le daba demasiadas vueltas a su cabeza y fue el primero en llegar diez minutos antes. Tan ansioso estaba que cuando faltaban todavía tres minutos para las tres en punto Bakugo no pudo más y decidió enviarle un mensaje.

_14:57 ¿Vienes o qué?_

Después de un minuto más divisó la silueta de Todoroki quien venía corriendo a toda pastilla. Estaba agitado, como si hubiese estado corriendo a toda velocidad durante todo el tiempo. Cuando estuvo enfrente de Bakugo Todoroki tuvo que coger varias bocanadas de aire y respirar profundo antes de poder hablar.

—Lo siento, ¿Llevas mucho esperando? No quería hacerte esperar.

—Tsk….No.

Bakugo se adelantó y se adentró en el edificio en ruinas, que apenas se mantenía en pie. No era realmente peligroso ya que llevaba muchos años intacto pero no por eso no tenían que estar alerta y tener precaución. En cualquiera caso era una buena zona precisamente por eso, porque nadie solía ir por allí.

—Este siempre será nuestro sitio —declaro Todoroki convencido.

—Hace su función.

—¿Y cuál es esa función exactamente? —cuestionó Todoroki aprovechando la frase que había dicho Bakugo, para poder empezar una conversación y hacerle hablar, cosa que en según que momentos no era nada fácil.

—¡Y yo que sé! —soltó de repente reparando en la magnitud de esa pregunta.

—Tienes razón, sirve para que pueda besarte sin que nadie nos estorbe —dijo natural, mientras ambos seguían caminando por ese lugar, separados el uno con el otro a cierta distancia, pero no demasiada —. Aquí fue donde nos besamos la primera vez —señalo con el dedo una esquina en la que había pintados un par de grafitis —. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Sí.

Bakugo cayo en cuenta y no pudo evitar recrearlo. Siempre iba a acordarse de ese primer beso con Todoroki, aunque ese solo había sido el detonante de otros más, el primero fue el que lo empezó todo.

Pasaron los minutos después de esa breve charla y ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, solo el sonido de sus pasos pisando lo que había esparcido por el suelo era lo que se oía.

Todoroki cogió su móvil y leyó lo último que le había enviado Bakugo. Él siempre tan minucioso y perfeccionista ahora era incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Le escribió algo y volvió a esconder su teléfono. Bakugo al escuchar el sonido se dispuso a averiguar de quien o qué se trataba pero Todoroki le paró.

—Léelo más tarde.

Bakugo sin entender alzo una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

—Por favor…

Bakugo se quedo confuso pero sin querer rechistar al verle la cara a Todoroki asintió.

—Realmente no quiero obligarte a decirme nada que no quieras -empezó a hablar el de cabello bi color —. Pero ya que llevamos un tiempo con esto, y lo que pasó ayer…

Bakugo lo entendía, sabía que lo que trataba de decirle Todoroki tenía sentido. Si se la pasaban magreándose y aquí y allá pegados cuando podían, llegaría un punto en el que tendrían que enfrentarlo. Por su bien, porque de no ser así las dudas afloraban, los celos pasaban factura, como solía ocurrirle a él. Si no eran capaces de entenderse y formalizar de alguna manera todo eso, quedaría en la nada. En simples besos que quizás un día se volverían intermitentes y al otro desaparecerían y no iba a soportar que eso pasase.

Pero le costaba, le costaba, le costaba...¡Mucho! Su coraza por momentos con Todoroki se desvanecía pero no se podía decir que la hubiese vencido en absoluto.

—¿Baku..go? —al ver a su compañero ido quiso llamar su atención.

—¡LO SÉ! —dijo en voz alta más para si mismo que para el otro —. Sí, vale, lo pillo. Para mi no es tan fácil ¿Qué te crees? —quiso defenderse aunque no había motivo para ello —. Todo esto es una mierda.

Todoroki tragó saliva y decidió ir por otro camino que sabía que con Bakugo sería más fácil.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —soltó esa pregunta sin pizca de vacileo, solo tal cual era, pero a Bakugo le choco y no supo interpretarla.

—¿De qué puñetas me hablas?

—¡Mírame y dime si te gusta lo que ves!

Esta vez la afirmación fue firme y directa y Bakugo vio como los ojos de Todoroki le observaban con determinación.

—Supongo que…

—Sí o no, es simple —le corto —. Contesta.

—Sí.

—¿Cabe la posibilidad de que te siga gustando al menos por un buen tiempo?

Bakugo quiso rechistar ante tales preguntas pero Todoroki se adelantó.

—Si me dices que sí, entenderé que aceptas salir conmigo.

—¿Y si me niego a contestar? — quiso indagar.

—Entonces querrá decir que eres lo suficientemente cobarde como para dejar que me vaya sin saber lo que pasará después —quiso picarle y efectivamente como esperaba surgió efecto.

—Puede que me sigas gustando.

No era un sí rotundo pero Todoroki decidió que por ahora sería suficiente. Se acercó hasta quedar pegado al cuerpo del rubio y le regalo un beso a cambio de su respuesta. Bakugo lo acepto abriendo su boca y dejando que el otro colase su lengua dentro, aunque apenas duro unos segundos.

—¿Ves como no es tan difícil?

—Vete a la mierda —se distanció un poco mosqueado de que Todoroki fuese quien al final siempre resolviese y dominase cada encuentro que tenían. Así había sido desde el principio y así seguía siendo. Incluso en el sexo, un líder nato que le hacía cuestionarse su integridad personal.

—El golpe está mejor —comento Todoroki cambiando de tema completamente al ver que Bakugo se había puesto de mal humor —. Cuando volvamos a las clases ya ni siquiera se notará.

—Volverán a apalizarte si no sabes defenderte mejor.

—Me haré más fuerte. Un héroe capaz de salvar a cualquiera.

Bakugo se permitió observarle con detenimiento. Le gustaba cuando Todoroki era capaz de ser rotundo y aspirar a ser el más poderoso, aunque eso no solía ser tan prioritario como lo era para él.

—Siempre por detrás de mí.

—Lo veremos —dijo dando media vuelta y volviendo a caminar por donde habían venido.

—¿Ya te vas? —a Bakugo le había sabido a muy poco ese breve encuentro.

—Sí, hoy no puedo quedarme más. Te llamaré por la noche -comentó a modo de despedida.

Bakugo se quedó apoyado en una de las paredes del edificio mientras dirigía su mirada hacia atuera por una de las ventanas (Aunque más que una ventana era un agujero en la pared). Por extraño que pudiese parecer se sentía bien, muy bien si podía tener a alguien como Todoroki al lado. Y no es que necesitase de nadie, pero le complementaba y hacía que su existencia se volviese menos pesada.

Después de un par de segundos más se acordó del mensaje que le había enviado Todoroki y rápidamente fue a echar un vistazo a su teléfono.

_15:06 No sé si al final vas a estar o no conmigo, pero estás y eso me basta. _

_15:06 Juntos seríamos invencibles. _

Bakugo agradeció que Todoroki ya se hubiese marchado y no le hubiese visto la cara y estúpida sonrisa que había aparecido sin pretenderlo. Ese bastardo le hacía ponerse tonto. Y odiaba tanto eso como podía llegar a encantarle.

_15:18 Ya lo somos. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(He puesto Whatsapp como podría haber puesto cualquier otra app de mensajería instantánea, simplemente porque es la que uso yo y me resulta más familiar)._


End file.
